The participation of the Hematology-Oncology Section in ECOG represents a combined, group effort among many institutions aimed at improving the total care of cancer patients. Our goals are to improve diagnostic procedures and therapy for patients with cancer. The major activity of this effort is directed toward pharmacology studies on new agents or in the care of patients with cancer. Members of the Departments of Surgery and Gynecology and the Division of Radiotherapy participate with the Hematology-Oncology Section in ECOG. The Hematology-Oncology Section carries out pilot studies of cancer therapy for subsequent large scale testing in ECOG. In addition, it is evaluating the therapeutic efficacy of leukocyte transfusions in leukopenic states. Inpatient studies are carried out in the Oncology Study Unit, a part of the U. of P. Cancer Center. Follow-up studies are carried out in the Hematology-Oncology Outpatient Unit. Together with an extensive program of laboratory research, our clinical research program (of which ECOG is a major part) serves our Hematology-Oncology Training Program for medical students, house officers, fellows and practicing physicians.